Le baiser de la mort
by Oxytreza
Summary: Il ne faudrait pas confondre traditions mafieuses et gestes d'amour... Pas vrai Gokudera?


Pairing : Gokudera/Tsuna, for ever and ever….

Rating : K+… Je ne pense pas la faire dériver en lemon.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, et cette fois, c'est mon propre scénario, mouhahahahahaha ! (Enfin pas tout à fait…. C'est mon amie Cahuète, qui va bientôt poster dans ce fandom normalement, et pour qui j'ai une autre fic en préparation, qui m'a soufflée l'idée.)

Situé TYL.

Le baiser de la mort

Gokudera était décidément trop stupide. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'entête toujours autant pendant les combats ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fonce tête baissée, laissant les autres derrière, risquant de les mettre en danger, brisant ainsi leur défense et leur stratégie, mais se mettant également en danger lui-même ?

Tout cela mettait Sawada Tsunayoshi, dixième du nom de la famille Vongola, en colère. Cela faisait mille et mille fois qu'il répétait cela à son bras droit, son premier gardien, et pourtant, cette tête brûlée, malgré s'être confondu en excuses et avoir promis de ne jamais recommencer, ne l'écoutait pas et recommençait, à chaque fois.

C'était épuisant, et le parrain ne savait comment brider son ami. Il y réfléchissait encore tout en tambourinant des doigts sur son bureau, attendant que le dudit ami se montre. Il l'avait convoqué, encore pour une histoire de bataille gagnée seulement in extremis parce que Gokudera n'avait pas écouté Yamamoto et bla bla bla…

Tsuna soupira et se frotta le visage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris ne réalisait-il donc pas à quel point son boss s'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en mission ? Pour chacun d'eux, et le fait que Gokudera fonce à chaque fois sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, il ne cessait de mettre leurs vies en danger. La sienne comme celles des autres gardiens. Et cela mettait Tsuna hors de lui, dans la mesure où il pouvait sortir de ses gonds….( C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup)

Les petits coups timides frappés à sa porte le sortir de ses ruminations.

« Entre, Gokudera. Dit-il simplement, le cœur battant à cause de ce qui allait se dire…Il n'aimait toujours pas les côtés autoritaires de son rôle de parrain.

La porte s'ouvrit, et son bras droit se glissa dans la pièce tandis que Tsuna se levait et faisait le tour de son bureau. À peine Gokudera avait traversé la distance qui séparait la porte du bureau qu'il se jetait à genoux devant son boss, prenait sa main et embrassait la bague des cieux… Un autre détail « mafiatique » qui mettait Tsuna très mal à l'aise.

Les yeux verts de son ami se levèrent vers lui, implorant.

-Dixième du nom… Pardon… Je m'excuse ! Ma misérable personne a encore osé enfreindre vos règles et je…

-Gokudera-kun, le coupa doucement Tsuna tout en retirant tout aussi doucement sa main de celles du jeune homme, Si tu sais ce que tu ne dois pas faire, pourquoi le fais-tu ?

-Je…

Les lèvres de Gokudera se refermèrent en une ligne désespérée. Tsuna soupira.

-Il serait inutile de te répéter encore une fois qu'il est nécessaire que tu te plies aux tactiques établies pour les missions, Gokudera. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, dixième du nom.

Tsuna baissa les yeux sur son ami. Celui-ci ne s'était pas relevé et avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, le cou tendu vers son patron en un signe d'adoration évidente. La position indéniablement sexuelle gêna Tsuna. Il retourna derrière son bureau et s'assit, invitant d'une main l'italien à se lever et s'asseoir. Gokudera se leva, mais ne s'assit pas. Il resta planté droit comme un I devant son boss.

-Et pourtant, repris le Vongola, tu continues encore et encore de faire l'idiot. Tu sais ce que cela me coûte ?

Gokudera se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, mal à l'aise et désarçonné. Il papillonna des paupières.

-Quoi, dixième du nom ?

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser échapper ce que déclenchaient en lui les imbécillités de son bras droit. Celui-ci continuait de le fixer avec de grands yeux. On aurait dit un petit chiot à qui l'on explique pour la trentième fois qu'il est interdit de faire ses besoins sur le tapis. À bien des égards, Tsuna se prit à penser que les oreilles iraient bien au jeune homme. Il secoua la tête.

-Gokudera. À chaque fois que vous partez en mission, c'est un apport d'inquiétudes déjà suffisantes sans que tu en rajoutes une couche.

Il se frotta le front et, pendant quelques secondes, il redevint le encore trop jeune homme pour le fardeau qu'est le rôle du parrain, le Tsuna que Gokudera avait connu il y avait de cela plusieurs années déjà, à Namimori. Le Tsuna qui détestait avoir à tuer des gens et voir ses amis se faire blesser. La fois où Ryohei était revenu avec la moitié du ventre en moins avait été épouvantable.

-Dixième du nom…

Gokudera se tortilla, mal à l'aise encore une fois. Il détestait mettre dans l'embarra son supérieur. Ce dernier resta un moment immobile et silencieux, avant de reprendre d'une voix faible :

-S'il te plait, Gokudera. Arrête de m'inquiéter. Je te promets que c'est épuisant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe quand vous êtes absents, quand vous êtes sur le champ de bataille, devoir essayer de dormir la nuit, sans avoir le moindre indice de votre état, si vous êtes blessés, ou pire, morts, sans savoir si _tu_…

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et il prit une inspiration tremblante. Il releva la tête et fixa le métis.

-Sans savoir si tu me reviendras.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les bras pendant lamentablement de chaque côté de son corps.

Et c'est dans cette position qu'il regarda Tsuna se lever doucement, tendre la main vers son visage, enrouler ses doigts autour de sa nuque et déposer un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le temps semblait s'être tout bonnement arrêté.

Gokudera avait sentit se yeux s'agrandirent, mais n'avait pas plus réagit. Il regarda avec sa bouche encore ouverte Tsuna se rasseoir et se détourner, l'air partagé entre la douleur et la gêne.

-Di… Dixième du nom… ! Souffla Gokudera en une seule expiration. Il porta soudainement ses doigts à ses lèvres, avec l'impression qu'elles brûlaient. Tsuna ne répondit pas, se contenta de fixer la fenêtre.

-Po… Pourquoi, dixième du nom ? Demanda Gokudera avec un gémissement.

Le ton implorant du bras droit fit tourner la tête à Tsuna, avec un air un peu ahuri. C'était quoi, cette question ?

-Pou…Pourquoi quoi ? Bégaya-t-il, déstabilisé. Cette fois, Gokudera ressemblait à un homme au supplice.

-Je sais que je vous ai déçu, dixième du nom, et cela plusieurs fois, je sais que je mérite de quitter la famille mais était-ce si terrible que je doive payer de ma vie ? Je…

Il fit prestement le tour du bureau, se jetant aux pieds du châtain, à genoux. Il lui pris les mains et ses serra fort contre la poitrine. Tsuna perdait de plus en plus pieds. Que… Quoi ?

-Dixième du nom, j'ai toujours été à vos côtés, désespéré de pouvoir vous plaire et vous satisfaire, je vous en supplie de me croire, dixième du nom ! Je vous en prie de me laisser une dernière chance !

Tsuna voulut récupérer ses mains, affolé de la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Gokudera résista un peu, puis laissa partir les mains de son boss, comme à contrecœur. Tsuna les maintint en l'air, paume dirigées vers son bras droit, afin de l'apaiser.

-Ca… Calme-toi Gokudera… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le jeune homme, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva vivement. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

-Vous… Vous m'avez… Embrassé.

Tsuna sentit que son visage pris immédiatement et automatiquement une couleur pivoine. Bon Dieu.

-Euh… Oui, effectivement. Marmotta-t-il en rangeant ses mains entre ses cuisses, comme un gamin pris en faute.

-Ça veut dire… Que vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi… Me tuer… Non ?

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent si grands qu'il sentit une douleur dans ses paupières. Il s'étouffa avec de l'air en voulant répondre.

-Que… QUOI ?! NON ! Jamais !

L'idée même de demander en personne l'exécution de l'un de ses amis (et dans le cas de Gokudera, un terme plus fort qu'amis était peut-être de mise) lui donnait la nausée. Il avait dû tourner vert, car Gokudera lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet, comme prêt à partir en courant chercher une bassine.

-Pourquoi tu dis de telles âneries ? S'exclama le parrain, une fois le contrôle de sa respiration repris. Gokudera le fixa avec un air perdu de poupée abandonnée.

-Vous m'avez embrassé.

-Oui. (Jusque là, le jeune parrain suivait)

-Donc vous allez vous débarrasser de moi ?

-Non ! Quel est le rapport ?

-Mais…Mais pourquoi donc m'emb….

La bouche de Gokudera se ferma violement, comme une porte qu'on claque, et ses yeux devinrent encore plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Puis deux patchs rouges apparurent brusquement sur ses joues. Tsuna détourna le regard, rougissant encore plus de son côté.

-Oh. _Oh._ Fit Gokudera en portant de nouveau sa main à ses lèvres, réalisant toute la véritable ampleur du geste de son patron.

-Dixième du nom. Murmura-t-il en un seul souffle. Tsuna garda obstinément la tête tournée, trouvant soudainement son presse-papier très attirant. Il sentit le bout des doigts de l'italien s'aventurer très timidement sur le dessus de son genoux droit. Ils s'immobilisèrent, hésitant.

Tsuna reporta son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux gris. Il le regardait par en-dessous, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Dixième du nom… Répéta-t-il, enhardissant sa main à s'aventurer plus loin sur la cuisse de son supérieur.

Tsuna sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, et son cœur accélérer. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était mal. C'était maaaaal. En tant que parrain, il ne devrait pas laisser arriver ça, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à repousser la main de Gokudera, se lever, et lui demander de sortir. Au lieu de ça, il laissa son bras droit tendre la main et la glisser dans sa nuque, et le tirer un peu en avant tandis que lui-même se redressait quelque peu.

_Oh non, oh non, je peux laisser passer ça, je sais que je viens juste de l'embrasser, c'était sur un coup de tête, mais là c'est différents, ça engage beaucoup trop de chose et puis…Kyôko…_

Il réalisa très soudainement, comme une coup de poing en pleine poitrine, qu'il se fichait éperdument de ce que penserait Kyôko. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, loin de là, et ils n'entretenaient pas une relation en voie de devenir.

Il là tout de suite, il s'en fichait.

La pression de la paume de Gokudera dans sa nuque le fit revenir à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort. Oh, ce moment n'aurait pas dû être si parfait, si….Normal.

Gokudera se releva encore un peu, et ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de son supérieur. Ce dernier déglutit avec bruit, ce qui le fit rougir un peu plus, et ce qui fit sourire l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Tsuna se sentit soudainement très chaud lorsque la bouche de son bras droit se pressa contre la sienne, en bonne et due forme cette fois. Ses doigts volèrent jusqu'aux mèches grises qu'il agrippa, se souvenant vaguement dans un recoin de sa mémoire que c'était douloureux quand on tirait sur les cheveux, mais Gokudera ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, alors…

Le baiser ne fut ni particulièrement torride, ni vraiment langoureux. C'était juste un contact lèvres contre lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, assortit du chatouillement que provoquait leur souffle contre la joue de l'autre.

Il sembla durer très longtemps, pour Tsuna même si la partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui indiqua qu'il n'avait même pas duré une minute.

Gokudera se recula, la respiration désordonnée et les yeux un peu sauvages. Tsuna se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle. Puis finalement, Gokudera élevé timidement la voix :

-Donc… Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi, dixième du nom ? Je reste avec vous ?

Le parrain sourit.

-Bien sûr que oui. Idiot.

C'était la première fois que Tsuna se permettait d'insulter son ami. Il tendit la main et attrapa celle qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du métis, et celui-ci rougit violement à ce geste.

-Dixième du nom…

Une deuxième fois, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre…

… Mais avant même que leurs lèvres n'aient pu se rejoindre, des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

En un flash, Gokudera se tenait devant le bureau, raide comme un piquet et rouge comme une pivoine. Tsuna cligna des yeux, tandis qu'on frappait une deuxième fois à la porte. Il s'arrangea quelque peu, en espérant que ses joues n'étaient pas aussi rouges qu'elles ne le laissaient entendre par la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient.

-Entrez ! Lança-t-il après s'être bruyamment raclé la gorge.

La tête de Chrome se glissa dans l'entrebâillement.

-Boss… Je venais voir si tout allait bien Avec Gokudera-san… Murmura-t-elle avec sa voix douce, presque éteinte. Ses yeux (ou du moins l'œil qu'on pouvait voir d'elle) firent la navette entre le parrain et le bras droit. Tsuna hocha la tête avant de répondre, histoire de récupérer sa voix dans sa totalité.

-Oui, tout va bien. Merci, Chrome.

Elle opina du chef et son joli minois disparut, la porte se referma avec douceur. Gokudera n'avait pas bougé de tout l'échange, fixant un point quelque part au-dessus de la tête de Tsuna.

-Gokudera… ? Appela Tsuna, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé. Les yeux verts de son ami se baissèrent brutalement, comme s'ils avaient été ramenés à la vie par la voix de leur patron.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, dixième du nom ! S'exclama Gokudera, cet air béat d'adoration encore une fois sur son visage et mettant Tsuna encore une fois mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi as-tu pensé que je voulais me débarrasser de toi ?

-Oh.

L'italien rougit.

-En fait, dans la mafia… Lorsqu'un parrain donne un baiser à l'un de ses hommes, c'est une promesse de mort. C'est une façon de le prévenir qu'il n'a plus besoin de lui, en quelque sorte.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent.

-_Oh_. Il va falloir que je fasse attention, à l'avenir, alors. Dit-il avec un grand sourire, et Gokudera s'empourpra un peu plus.

-Bon. Soupira Tsuna en s'appuyant dans son fauteuil. J'espère que cette fois, tu as bien compris le message ?

Il fallut quelques seconde à Gokudera pour comprendre que son supérieur était revenu à la discussion initiale : ses actions irréfléchies pendant les missions.

-Oui, dixième du nom ! Je ferais attention, à présent !

Tsuna plissa légèrement les paupières,la bouche pincée. Connaissant Gokudera…

-Je vous jure que je ferais attention. Chuchota ce dernier en tendant la main pour attraper celle du châtain et d'y déposer un baiser. Ce fut au tour de Tsuna de s'empourprer.

Le métis reposa délicatement la main du jeune homme sur le bureau, fit un petit salut et se tourna vers la porte.

Il venait de l'atteindre lorsque la voix de Tsuna l'interpella.

-Gokudera ! Hum…

Le bras droit se retourna vers son boss, la main sur la poignée de la porte, une cigarette encore éteinte déjà en place entre ses lèvres.

-Oui, dixième du nom ?

Tsuna regardait avec opiniâtreté les papiers devant lui, faisant vaguement semblant de les classer.

-Ce soir… Dans ma chambre… Onze heure ?

La cigarette fit un vol plané jusqu'au sol, et la réponse vint quelques secondes après.

-Tout ce que vous voulez. »

Fin

Et voilà… Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ce soir dans la chambre de Tsuna ? On se le demande ! peut être vont-il jouer aux cartes ? Ou tricoter des chaussettes ? On ne saura jamais.

Reviews please !


End file.
